More Like Her
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are engaged, but Rose finds that Dimitri has been cheating on her. They break up and Rose does something that will change who she is… for the better or for worst. AH, OOC, One-shot -Contest Entry-
1. Chapter 1

**Contest entry for missvalover94**

**Summary: Rose and Dimitri are engaged, but Rose finds that Dimitri has been cheating on her. They break up and Rose does something that will change who she is… for the better or for worst.**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 802  
**

**Type: One- Shot**

**Song: More Like Her by Miranda Lambert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The wonderful Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, the characters etc. I do not own the song nor the lyrics.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

They gave me a night off of work. I was going to surprise Dimitri, my fiancé. He was so amazing and wonderful. He was the only guy who treated me right and made me happy. I was always put down by family and in school. I had no friends… until Dimitri came along.

I rounded the corner of a building and stopped short. I guess I was wrong. My eyes were flooded with tears and I couldn't stop the sob that came out of my mouth.

He looked up and gasped. His eyes were wide, and so were the girl's. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I shook my head at him and ran the opposite way. I could hear the footsteps chasing after me, and my name being called but I didn't stop.

How could he? After everything, he goes and throws it away.

The pain became less and less bearable as the seconds ticked by. I collapsed on my knees on the sidewalk and clutched my chest, sobbing hard.

"Roza," He whispered and hugged me. I pushed him away.

"No. No, you hurt me. Leave me! Leave me alone! I hate you!" I screamed at him and kept slapping at his chest. He grabbed my wrists.

"No, you don't. You love me. We were going to get married. I swear, she means nothing to me." His chocolate brown eyes were wet with un-shed tears.

I shakily stood up and took the engagement ring off my finger.

"No, your lying. I know you love her I can see it in your eyes. You never loved me."

"No, Roza. No. Put the ring back on, please!" He started crying.

"It's too late. Maybe I should have been more like her." I threw the ring at him and ran, not looking back as I started to cry once more.

* * *

Two years has passed since that day. I don't know what happened to Dimitri, but I do know that I am alone. Forever alone.

I don't know if he married her, Tasha. She was beautiful, and strong; while I was ugly, an weak.

Maybe if I held onto my pride and never let him lie, I would still be with him. But I guess he deserves her. She loves him and vice versa.

I cry every day. Cry for Dimitri, our ruined relationship, being alone, everything.

He was probably married to her and expecting a baby already.

I sobbed harder.

* * *

_Your invited to the wedding of Dimitri Alexander Belikov and Natasha Ashley Ozera._

_Date: December 20__th__, 2012_

_Time: 2pm-8pm_

Other information was written on it, like the address and RSVP. It broke my already broken heart even more.

I wasn't going to go to the wedding, but I will go to the reception.

* * *

They were happy, I could see it. I couldn't bring myself to be happy for him.

"It's time for the first dance." I stayed in the shadows as it was announced and the newlywed couple walked towards the center. They danced and smiled the whole time. Her head lay on his chest as he held her close.

"Now, we are going to have people sing to the couple." Dimitri's mom announced. It was probably her idea.

This was my chance. They didn't know I was here, but I was going to do it anyway. Dimitri sat with Tasha on his lap in the middle of the dance floor. Before anyone had the chance to I walked up to the stage.

His eyes widened as he took in my appearance, and just the shock of seeing me after two years. I was skinner, lost all my curves, I probably had bags under my blood-shot eyes, from the constant crying.

"I'm going to sing, More Like Her by Miranda Lambert." Everyone grew quite as they watched me begin.

By the time I ended, I was sobbing and before anyone could clap I ran off the stage.

I ran outside and towards my home. It was almost like two years ago when I caught Dimitri cheating on me… but the only difference was that this time, no one was chasing after me.

* * *

**Sad, I know. But I am going to post an alternate ending sometime tonight or tomorrow :) I will post an AN when it is up.**

**Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	2. Alternate Ending Posted!

**I just posted the Alternate Ending, so hopefully it will show up soon (Sometime within the next 4 hours) :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/Favorited/Followed!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	3. Response for 'Guest'

**Guest,**

**I put is as an R/D story because it is like the conflict between the two of them. And he ends up with her because it is based off the song More Like Her, and in it the guy ends up with the other girl. I posted an Alternate Ending to, if you would like to read it. It is a R/D story, and I don't wanna ruin it, but you can see it, it's different than this one.**

**I hope you understand :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
